jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode RI19
Episode RI19 is the nineteenth episode of JayGT: Redemption Island, and the first of two Vegas Round episodes of the season. 184 acts made it to the Vegas Round, four of which were Golden Buzzed after auditions. Of the remaining 180, 84 will move through to the Judge Cuts, with each judge saving and bringing back one eliminated act at the end of Vegas Week, making it a total of 88 advancements. This episode came after Episode RI18 and before Episode RI20. 32 acts will move through to the Top 88 without performing, and 30 acts will be eliminated without performing. That will leave 120 acts left, that will perform for the 52/56 remaining spots. Golden Buzzers *JayDK: Attraction *Cards: ADEM Dance Crew *Smack: Imagine Dragons *Foxy: Bo Burnham Automatically Moving On to Judge Cuts *Susan Boyle, Singer *The Lonely Island, Comedy Band *Clayton English, Stand-up Comedian *Pilobolus Dance Theater, Shadow Dance Group *Paul and System of a Down, Big Brother Legend with Heavy Metal Band *Khusugtun, Traditional Mongolian Band *ArtAttack, Artist *Nitish Bharti, Sand Artist *Louis Armstrong, Singer and Trumpeter *Il Divo, Opera Group *Wang Jungru, Acrobat *The Harlem Globetrotters, Basketball Group *Calypso Tumblers, Acrobatic Dance Group *Twist & Pulse, Dance Duo *Metallica, Metal Band *Jules O'Dwyer & Matisse, Dog Act *Michael Carbonaro, Magician *Darcy Oake, Magician *Aretha Franklin, Singer *Conchita Wurst, Singer *Sarah Ikumu, Singer *Adam Lambert, Singer *Jim Carrey, Stand-up Comedian *The Great Throwdini, Knife Thrower *The Lab, Hip-Hop Dance Group *Village People, Band *Tegan & Sara, Music Duo *Nirvana, Grunge Band *The Scorpions, Rock Band *Lettice Rowbotham, Violinist *Issy Simpson, Magician *Akira Kimura, Comedy Magician Eliminated Without Performing *Reba McEntire, Country Singer (S X X X) *Britney Spears, Former Pop Star (S X X X) *Kevin Johnson, Ventriloquist (X X X X) *Charlie Chaplin, Physical Comedian (X X S X) *David Deeble, Stand-up Comedian (X X X X) *Yello, Electronic Music Duo (S X X X) *MiyaGi & Endshpil, Russian Rap Duo (Y X X X) *Soma Marton, Actor (X Y X X) *Ace Silver, Videomapper (Y X X X) *Bruce Block, Variety Performer (X X S X) *Jimmy Della Valle & Chad Shapiro, Comedy Duo (X X Y X) *Butterscotch, Singer/Beatboxer (S S X X) *Neil Diamond, Singer (S X X S) *Blake Shelton, Country Singer (S X S X) *Baltimora, Tarzan Boy (S S X X) *Sawyer Fredericks, Singer/Guitarist (S X X S) *Steve "The Voice" Warren, Singer and Pianist (S S X X) *Donald Braswell II, Opera Singer (S S X X) *Shequida Hall, Opera Singer (S X X S) *Adam Richman, Competitive Eater (S S X X) *Duo Genesis, Hand Balancer Duo (S S X X) *Extreme Dance FX, Clogging Group (S X S X) *Sean and John, Tap Dancers (S S X X) *The Dirty Pennies, Band (S S X X) *Frank Simon, Chin Balancer (X X S S) *The Most Interesting Man in the World, Most Interesting Man in the World (S S X X) *Christopher Walken, Actor and Comedian (S S X X) *The Sensational Stefano, Puppet Magician (X S S X) *Yann Frisch, Magician (S S X X) *Sean Paul & Juliane, Magician Duo (X S X S) *Elliot Zimet, Magician (X S X S) Performed The Judges' Favorites performed first. These were acts that nearly made the Auto Pass Group from categories that have more than 10 acts, as well as a number of randomly chosen smaller categories that may have a chance. Danger Acts Rod Stewarts Acrobats Bands Instrumentalists Dance Groups Female Singers Solo Dancers/Duos Vocal Groups Comedians Category:Episodes Category:RI Episodes Category:Vegas Round Episodes Category:RI Vegas Round Episodes